


东游笔记

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 某种路人眼中的3390-3398





	东游笔记

**Author's Note:**

> * 一个主要捏了点3390-3398年剧情的文，眯起眼睛可以看见大部分人的R卡捏，看不见是作者水平不足  
> * 算是页游停止运营纪念

我翻阅这本笔记，并动念要填补它最后空余的纸页时，去东方的路又一次变得艰险。在提笔的当口，我国南北都兵衅再起，以炮火而非漫漫荒原阻挡了我的旅程。此时离东方刚适宜旅人出行的时候，不过三四年时间。

这无疑非常奇妙。我们小时候从识字读本上学到，曾经属于我们的辉煌文明因一部分工程师贪婪荒悖而一朝湮灭，色彩黯淡的插图下面我还记得故事寓意由一行黑体字特别标出：不要妄念在我们不应得的事物，否则求知者求得灾祸，渴欲者欲念反噬。读本里提到的事距今已有五百余年，不过是传说和久远历史杂交出的异兽供人观赏自娱，如今在我有生之年，却亲眼所见笼罩我们五个世纪、让人以为是世间常态的巨物轰然崩陷，人们因之生出渺小的期盼，以为能无所畏惧地眺望天空和阳光所及的土地。但让大陆重归阴霾之下无非需要一个国家的渴欲，时间无非需要三年。

可是，我对政治和历史都所知甚浅，并且举起战旗的终归是我的祖国，我不该妄言。

那么只做我仍可以不受阻碍做的事——在3390年，也就是那个被称为深渊之眼的涡被消灭以后的第二年，我因家族产业的事务去了尹贝罗达，但之后去米利加迪亚甚至更东的旅行却完全由我自作主张。显然，家人认为我失去理智，而朋友则以半是怂恿半是幸灾乐祸的心情问我有没有给他们带旅行纪念品，我怀疑他们中有一半惊奇于我没有横死途中。

但我回来了，带了我的朋友无法抱怨的纪念品，并且在此期间记了厚厚一本笔记。不过，这笔记相当杂乱，我时而用它记录行程时刻表、时而列出下一步的计划（并不总能实现）、还有些时候我在上面涂画，希望借此能让听不懂通用语的居民知道 我想买他的橙子，或者想去当地最古老最有盛名的圣堂。那时我记下一切自己认为重要的琐碎事项，现在是概略整理的时候了，我只是个识字的人却不能自诩识文断字，自己的经历更比作家妙笔写下的故事乏味许多，但无论如何，也许有人——足够有好奇心的朋友、我还没有的孩子、以后处理我遗产的人？——将来会想要去到我们重新可及的地方，希望那时世界没有向更痛苦的方向变化，而这笔记对他或者她能派上些用场。

** 罗占布尔克 **

最初，旅途还算顺利。那时侯出国许可很容易办理，去到帝国另一个城市不需要殊批准。我工作上结识了一些主要在边界做生意的伙伴，他们指点我说在魔都可以方便地找到贸易马车（有门路的话，也能雇汽车），而进入尹贝罗达境内以后火车运输业非常发达。

我在罗占布 尔克稍微逗留了几天，兑换外币、转存旅行支票、并且最后添购一点可能需要的东西。从前我来过这座城市，也曾经在拥挤的观光客群中买了很不便宜的门票，好登上最高处对外开放的区域观赏一环环在脚下盛放的玫瑰之城。诚实地说，这一次我对这样的安排有些厌倦，因此一切打点妥当以后我避开旅店里试图推销我种种观光路线的人，花了一点时间独自游逛。

我听说旅店所在的层区是比较富裕的地段，但再下一层则无论如何不能晚上逗留。说来有点愚蠢，我出门就往下面去了，每过一层，通路检查的手续繁琐，需要费些工夫。

我记得第七层已经是最接近外缘的地方，据说也有灯红酒绿的场所。但我走到的那一区，虽然是上午，街上遇到的行人却步态蹒跚，眼神很不友善。我走了几个街区，这里建筑还有百年前的古风，只是已经破败不堪。靠街一面我还能看出以前夸耀一般扭曲狂舞的双层立柱，还有被雕饰破格而出的炫示山墙，但是立柱上涂鸦把原本的大理石纹路都遮掩了大半，而石雕剥蚀损毁，再看不出从前种种珍禽异兽和花卉的模样。我记得在其中一栋尤其华贵的建筑外看到一座也许是巨龙的圆雕，那雕塑的头几乎全被人砸去，只是两根固定钢筋从脖子里伸出，像已死却嫉妒着生者的贪婪触手。

也就是说，我注视昔日富贵时，贫穷和衰败默然回望。我记得当时报纸上曾有些相关评论稿提到，六百年前罗占布尔克的第九区还是教养良好的家庭安住的地方，而时代不但没有向前，反而连第七区甚至第六区都被萧条和犯罪染指。“罗占布尔克曾经是朵艳丽夺目的玫瑰，但这玫瑰如今从外面的瓣片开始褪色凋谢，甚至威胁那芳香馥郁的花蕊——是她的根系已经溃败了吗？还是我们该为她寻求更深厚的土地、更丰盈的养料呢？现在的世界已经向我们打开大门，曾经被夺去之物我们如今有足够的力量讨回...”。我当时觉得那文章议论得很漂亮。

我从这种思索中回神时，恰好走到一个店家前面。那个地方不大做得成生意，我却起先以为那个门脸里有人穿着西服等待客人——走近我才发觉，那是个人偶。

是一个雾月焰火会上要在街口烧掉的粗糙人偶，硬纸壳脸上笑容诡异，关节露出填充的旧报纸。我和这个东西对视了一会，因为它确实把我吓到——那时有种直觉告诉我，是离开的时候了，我在此地不受欢迎。

我匆匆忙忙地往前走，虽然觉得不大舒服，但还没到要沿原路落荒而逃的地步。不安的感觉挥之不去，好像那些钉着木板的窗洞里有敌意的目光跟随，或街两旁零星的纸人偶并非随风摇摆，而是自己转过身来好观察我这个不速之客。我回头张望时看见一辆旧轿车在后面慢慢地开着，也许是我那时已经开始疑神疑鬼，但那司机倒好像在跟着我。

我压下帽檐，快步往前走着，车仍然在我身后没有加速。现在想来我的做法很难说明智，但我当时太想甩掉那辆车，居然紧步走进道路尽头靠上一环的废弃公园里。

我后来才听说和这类公园有关的离奇故事，当时我很快转向道边，藏在灌木后头等着那车过去。那地方荒凉极了，草木把长凳野蛮地推在身后，一直侵占到公园中心的古旧雕塑去，悉簌摇摆时好像把外面汽车的引擎声音摒去另一个世界。但我依稀听见车门响动，深怕那些心怀歹意的人会继续跟上，只得向草木驳杂的地方走得更深。

现在我有些担心读这段经历的人会把这当作有趣的冒险而效仿，我只能说绝不要如此——我在那里惊惶跑动的时间仿佛有几个小时。风游过深草，越在繁茂之处越发出怪异的响声，以至于我一度以为听见小孩子细细的谈话和奔跑，在那个废弃公园里由为糁人。我很快满头是汗，明明眼前是平地却走得艰难像攀爬坡道，最后甚至想也许被那车里的歹徒发现还更好些，但我筋疲力尽地继续走了几步，绊倒在一个剥蚀的几乎看不出形象的小雕塑上，爬起来时发现自己已经邻近一条铺砖的窄道。更怪异的是，我沿着马路走过一些荒芜但曾经体面的旧别墅，重新到有人烟的地方时，发觉自己回到了第六层，而怀表告诉我，自己刚才仅仅走了半个钟点。

这是我在罗占布尔克最怪异的经历，余下的事情任何打算去那里短暂游览的人都会熟悉，我最好仅仅简略地概述。那年的雾月焰火没有3392或3393年盛大，不过很可能是最后几次工程师的形象出现在被篝火烧掉的人偶之中，虽然帝国和空中之城的盟约更晚才在流言中为人所知。直到不久之前——今年，也就是3394年，据说多了一种鲁比欧那的装甲猎兵玩偶，因为着火以后会在空中像青蛙一样可笑地突突跳动而广受欢迎——我才开始思考这俗气的娱乐中可能含有什么道理，也许由陈旧仇恨和恐惧变化而成的消遣仍未褪尽当初的意味。不过妄加评论没有什么好处。

那时我还趁留宿的最后一晚去了些刚开始流行的游览项目。导览者在夜色中带一行胆子够大的人造访魔都曾经最恐怖的渊薮，包括贫民窟（曾经的大宅被合成板和垃圾隔成小间，难以想像一个成人能经年累月住在这种蛹一样的空间）、第七区一条臭名卓著的街道（据说是黑手党曾经聚会的地方，几次著名的刺杀和火并事件发生在这里）、和据说人偶暴乱最先开始的地方（没有什么证据，导览讲了几句，就试图推销我们去一家状似服装店的鬼屋，“原汁原味”，他说）。事后我们被领去一家礼品店，里面有一整面墙贴着当时第七区五大家族的老照片，出售印着头目照片的咖啡杯和威士忌酒壶。以犯罪分子而言，这些人的照片远比想像中体面。另外有几个架子卖编撰成册的惊悚故事，我驻足看了一会，盘算是不是弄上一本打发去尹贝罗达边境的时间，这时边上有个人很不屑地哼了一声。

这人也在刚才的游览人群里，我于是和他稍微攀谈起来。这个人似乎花费大量时间研究过黑手党几大家族的活动，以控诉的语气对我指出介绍板上大量“非常基本”的错误。他同时很有激情地控诉说，虽然现在这些都沦为商人赚几个子的俗陋把戏，但真实永远比这些为投人所好而添油加醋的故事更为残酷无情。我认为自己的行当也属于他大为鄙夷的赚几个子，不过还是很有兴味地听他谈及过去非常凶恶的帮派斗争。

我很快发觉，这人讲的故事未免包括太多细节，像那些帮派内部“葡萄藤”上的密谈、为自己私利而行的陷害、绝密而危险的毒品交易...我想这人若非什么黑手党秘引退的元老旧臣，便多半是个想像力过于丰富而信口开河的家伙，这人看起来颇不像前者。这时他更对我讲起传说中一名艳丽神秘的黑手党女头目，而这蛇蝎美女如此媚惑，竟让来自地狱的恶鬼也效忠于自己裙下，在魔都建立起属于她的夜之帝国。

这时候我决定这故事已经超出离奇的限度，深怕此人马上就要提议带我去附近什么廉价窑子里见这位奇艳美女或她的“夜之帝国”，因而借口付钱买下那本逸事集锦，干脆逃出这礼品店。在马路对面稍微驻足观望时，我看见这人花不多少功夫就又纠集了一些比我更信赖他人、因而乐意赏识他滔滔口才的人，这伙人很快消失在了夜色里，我并不能说自己嫉妒。

我在罗占布尔克的全部经历到此为止。此地历史融入现下，庞杂怪异的变调不知是否预演着未来。而那时我以为终有一天昔日的玫瑰将在暗流中重新绽放，毕竟曙光已现，我们面前的日子将比背后的更为明亮。

** 尹贝罗达 **

我从罗占布尔克出境的旅途起先可称平静。我在马车里和货物颠簸了一夜一天，歇脚以后换了另趟马车前往尹贝罗达边境。

但旅途之初难免心慌意乱。我起先偷听到乘客议论残余的涡兽，又有人谈到那个被叫做恶魔之血的盗团，据说他们和涡中爬出来的异界怪物比起来实在不相上下。我本想自己前半旅程该不至于如此凶险，但又萌发出自己的忧虑：有个亲戚曾经告诉我说他被边检官员一再为难，最后发觉票子比证件和介绍信更能证明自己良好的意图。我对此做了准备，却又想到十几年前这国家还一度颇为动荡（即便在私人笔记里我也不愿讲得更多），因而说不定会遭其他刁难。这事不大好向旅伴倾诉，我后来在颠簸中胡乱睡着了。

尹贝罗达边检建筑不算很大，新刷的白灰墙面干净整洁。几个州兵在外头站岗。验我行李的官员并没多找麻烦，我事先准备的信封看来多此一举。这人只是开箱时看着简单的日用品打趣了一句。

“您就带这点东西，”他捻着胡子说，“简直和那些野地里的暴风驾驭者有的比...得了，从那边的门出去...”

我运气不错，当天就订上下一趟火车（两天发一班），火车进站时我略有失望，因为这个实头实脑包着厚重防护层的东西和帝国乡下的并没有区别（据说后来几年才换上所谓“子弹”特快列车），而窗外起先也同样是障蔽器背后隐约可见的田园景色，之后则带上更荒凉的味道，风滚草在平原磕磕绊绊，更远处的山峰只是沙尘中的许多略约形状。

之前我竟未提及自己来尹贝罗达的主要目的，也许是个败笔。我家族参与的商会多年前与尹贝罗达的行会曾打过交道，但之后事态过于动荡而让生意无利可图，如今我们重新看到机会。成行之前我已打定主意，办完事情至少得去看看那个传说中一切涡的根源（“望进深渊之眼！”更浪漫的人这样说），但和乘务员打听之下才意识到和涡战斗的特殊部队主要基地也在尹贝罗达南部（想来非常合理，而我不知道自己之前是怎样以为的，也许觉得这支部队荒野为家四处游荡？或我根本从未细想过这个问题），只是少有人愿意去到近处看看那个已经无法进入的钢铁躯壳。幸运的是与我谈话的这个乘务员看来不止在一条铁路线上工作，而且乐意在本子上为我大略画出尹贝罗达的各条铁路。划下从西北往东南的那条线时他撇一撇嘴。

“没开好头，尾巴也不知道算不算吉利，"我猜这是指这条铁路从西北的监狱岛开始,终点则似乎是大涡附近的某个城镇，“您到首都以后搭这条西北线最好...唔，但是去兵营恐怕还得先掉头回来才成。”

不够理想，但只好到首都再找其他办法。我道了谢，并且要到一个信箱好给他寄些明信片。随后两三年里我们都互致新年问候，但今年——3395年，我没收到任何东西。也许他终于厌烦了这些跨国而来无足轻重的问候？我想火车乘务员该是不太危险的职业，若有人在车上为非作歹，那么伤到我这个路途偶遇的朋友的机会，也不该比天上漂浮的潘德莫尼派下工程师来正好坐那班火车更多。

尹贝罗达首都可以说是我对这个国家印象的缩影：这城市倒像十几年前被尘沙抹煞了再重新落成，从我落脚的旅店向外走几个街区，目之所及几乎不见二十年以上的建筑，零星可看到损毁的房屋废墟。也许匆忙翻滚着穿越街道的尘土影响了我的判断，但这里的人和之前遇到的乘客多少给我一种感觉，好像如今尘沙之下埋葬着的怪物不知何日醒来，但人们即便怀揣着不安也要再建一座沙上的城堡。对于旅客而言这却不是坏事——像边检的官员一样，没有人存心刁难我。

我当时也急于办完事情后开始下一半旅程，就是去南部探访涡和连队的遗迹，于是把一些重要文件快件寄回国后，我晚上花了些时间在公会大堂打听消息（大堂提供晚饭，但整个建筑不允许带酒水入内，我在后面附了几家口碑不错的酒馆名单）。很快我听说有队人马打算南下拜访沿途城镇，便试探问他们愿不愿带个人同去。我以为这一路涉及商业机密，因而很可能会遭拒，但领队却意外爽快地答应下来，因为他们实际上只是受政府津贴去补给一些城镇。不过他提醒我说这一趟最后会向东北方向兜转，若不想跟队就只好把我放在米利加迪亚边境。

关于之后我并未完全打定主意，但光是有此机会就颇为激动。我们在一天下午出发，随南下的货运火车坐到终点站，然后换上自动马车继续赶路。沿途停留的几个城镇上主要的交易都在意料之中：枪械、药品和衣料，加上信件包裹和少数月刊，一个随队技师帮忙修理镇上的各种东西。

一路上城镇的状况远比我想象的为好，而我也意识到以连队为屏障的这一侧想必之前也较少遭受涡兽侵袭。有一两次我们似乎看到像发亮昆虫般的工程师飞艇从空中掠过，不知是在调查什么。我们一行过得颇愉快：白天赶路，晚上或在城镇歇脚，或把自动马车停成圆圈，在篝火边讲述各种故事。故事多以护国公帕兰达因当年的英雄事迹为主，例如他孤身一人便闯入王国部队把守的重镇解救同伴（有人提出是同伴解救了护国公本人，但被听者起哄到说不下去），或他战前演说如此动人竟有州兵临阵倒戈加入他的军队，又或此人以难以想象的远见以寡敌众，仅仅是用敌军三分之一的人马便大获全胜。至于他麾下许多漂泊荒野的神射手、用同一枝笔写诗和拆卸陷阱的弹药师傅、相貌清秀却骁勇无匹的剑士…我猜想把这些故事汇在一起，可以编出一册很不薄的集子。

但我们来到距离连队基地最近的村镇时——这里距离基地也还有两三天路程，领队打算稍微绕点路靠近去看看——镇长劝我们打消这个念头。据他说前些日子有几个“红袍子”来过，询问有没有见过什么形迹可疑的人物。

“这些人自己就看起来够凶啊，”镇长说，“但是去年他们也来过，抓住几个不知是流浪汉还是土匪的…谁搞得清楚，只要别打来镇上就好了，我们可再遭不起罪…”

领队显然也不想让自己的商队遭罪，便开始谋划一条更保险的路径。当天晚上我们在镇上唯一的酒馆休息，队伍里年纪最长的向导想起他一个远房亲戚加入了连队，而且咬定就在去年涡被消灭以后，这个亲戚狼狈地跑回来一段时间，之后又不知所踪。这个说法遭到广泛的嘲笑，因为众所周知连队的战士都在最后战役中牺牲，留下的多是欺世盗名之辈。

“哪有这样说的，”向导瞪着眼，“他加入以后给他老娘养病的钱还没花完呢，怎么能是骗人…”

“喂，你那伙亲戚是不是在米利加迪亚找人看病，治不好就半夜砸人家医院窗户，还砸完跑得没影那帮人啊？他们说的你能信？”

“——哪有那种胡说八道！”

和他们更熟以后我知道这向导有暴风驾驭者的血统，并且因为从那一系传来的迷信说法而受些不大不小的揶揄，医院那件事则似乎是个有些年代的暴风驾驭者笑话——大体如此，我不敢说自己完全理解他们关系的所有细微之处。

无论如何，第二天领队决不打算让商队犯险靠近连队基地。而我借了匹机械马，和一个年轻胆大的伙计离队绕了几个钟头的路，打算骑近用望远镜张看。

三四年后我在罗占布尔克参观了武装船船坞，那同样是个巨大到难以想象的钢铁造物，但给人的感觉却不尽一致：武装船背后有显而易见倾注国家之力的速度与威赫，这座旧址起先却叫我想起家乡的一些工厂——巨大、粗笨、单调到乏味的地步，因为障蔽器被撤去而在山影和天空下尤其显得孤单。我无意显得冷漠或不知恩惠，但与连队成员所受的身后哀荣相比，这个荒漠中废弃的基地倒像什么被匆忙遗弃的不光彩之物。又或者，这也和雷文斯戴尔那些路人视而不见的废墟类似，每一次人的生命成为历史时，有些发光的泡沫上升而为人们在书里记叙传颂的时代之精神，某一些故事成为坊间众口流传然而过于醉人的佳酿，最底下则是速生速死、人们急于掩埋而遗忘的渣滓。

我这样胡思乱想了一阵，再抬起望远镜细看时，看见视野里有个不大的红点。等我调焦看清那似乎是个人影，同来的伙计已把我缰绳抓个满把，压低声音催我快走。

可能他看清了那是镇长口中的“红袍子”。对方在这种距离应该看不清我们，但那个伙计显然吓得不轻，我不愿硬是留下。当天晚上，这个小伙在营地灌下一大杯麦酒，对我们说他亲眼看见那个人从应该紧锁的营地里出来，手上拿着一个头颅，头颈处血还在点点滴落。

因为当时过于仓促，我很难证实或否认这种说法，虽然我以为要看见头颅滴血未免需要太卓越的视力。但随后几晚我像摩挲一块石头一样反复想象了那个场景，并且想到全军覆没这个说法似乎没有考虑到伤员或后勤人员，加上潘德莫尼派遣的研究员应该也不至于死在战场，我也想到据说空中之城不老的指导者厌恶与涡有关的一切，一些当初在地上从事研究的工程师回去之后因内部清洗便再没有回来，这以后我又揣测了一番向导说他狼狈的亲戚不知所踪，一个在荒野游荡的人…是不是很像镇长所说被红袍子带走的流浪汉…？而在荒野的废墟中，手捧头颅的诡异旅人…

这些无益的妄想最终导致我做了几晚噩梦，因而在抵达深渊之眼的旧址，远远眺望在阳光下如水流动的景物时，我可能并未表现出应该表现的礼貌兴趣。若我完全诚实，那其实很像夏天因为热气蒸腾而摇晃不清的路面景象，让人难以相信这竟然是一切起始之地，或这里还能从迷雾中召唤出任何过往的鬼魅。但同行的人兴致很高，我至少没有粗鲁到把这些想法直说出来。

这之后再几天，我们到了米利加迪亚边陲。也许几周马队的旅程变化了我的心境，让我不愿立刻回到循规蹈矩的生活里去——我决定从这里继续自己的旅程，便和商队友好地分道扬镳。

** 一点补充（3395年霜月） **

我实际上从3394年底开始写这篇游记，但写得断断续续，很可能缺乏条理——写罗占布尔克那部分时还是94年，停笔是为在镇上筹集运往前线的物资，并且帮忙举办几场义卖会。那时小孩子用积蓄的硬币买武装船画片，有些姑娘甚至把她们订婚甚至结婚戒指扔进募捐箱里。人们很热情，认为只要人人出力，战争很快就会结束。

尹贝罗达部分是94-95年交际抽空写的。我兄长参了军，家信中说他非常仰慕班塞德阵线上他效力的巴尔兹上尉和副官，但也提到在北部阵线见到过尹贝罗达的兽兵。显而易见，我们同尹贝罗达的交易终止了，有些从斐度来的办事员检查并带走了前几年的账目。我开始考虑从军，更具体的原因不必在此细说。

也许只有两点作为补充：

1\. 我现在知道为何自己在尹贝罗达结识的售票员没有给我写信了，希望他没有遭受比剪刀更严重的厄运。

2\. 据说尹贝罗达的护国公今年暴病过世。消息传得很慢，我到上个月才知道。所以我在马队许多个晚上听来的传奇就这样结束，奇怪的是我常常以为他早就死了——太迷离的传奇总是不像给活人预备的。

** 米利加迪亚 **

起先我很不喜欢米利加迪亚。这里气候本该比尹贝罗达和煦，但那年刚出雨季（甚至也许还没出）便反常燥热，而我把身份文件交给当地管事以后，这个大腹便便的人对我露出缓慢的微笑，托说要递交鲁贝斯统一审核。行程就这样耽搁下来。

而当地显然不是给旅客预备，我因不知道要在当地滞留多久而选了便宜的旅店，不久便发觉贫民窟和我睡觉的地方仅仅隔了两条街市。之所以发现是因为自己照例放下行李出门闲逛，经过一段尤其令人眼花缭乱的香料摊位后被一大群讨钱的贫儿包围，我以为他们只是惯于骚扰市场的顾客，但极力再挤过一段后开始看见仍是白天就瘫在屋外台阶上、明显患病的人，间或有几个看起来十分精悍的小伙子拿着棍棒或其它武器走来走去，像是打算和任何他们看不顺眼的人大打出手。回到旅馆后我发现身上的钱早已不翼而飞，甚至口袋里还多了一张用当地方言写了些猥琐词汇的纸片——显然扒手对我惯于只带很少现金十分不满。

之后约一个旬日我都被困在镇上，每次去找管事央求他尽快办理时他露出照旧迟缓的微笑，邀请我一同吸烟斗或喝咖啡。我试着暗示他想不想接受一些礼物，他便转而推荐我在镇上找些随遇而安的乐子。镇上生活节奏极慢，午睡要消耗三两个小时，咖啡馆却每每开到深夜。我不无怨怼地想，无怪贫民窟附生在城市上，一定是居民毫无上进之心的缘故。

但等到许可终于从鲁贝斯姗姗来迟，我发觉自己已经十分习惯在日头已高的时候起身，在开放的回廊里享受太阳（并且仿照当地风俗穿着肥大的裤子和轻便马甲。我回家时日晒的痕迹还没完全消退，把母亲吓了一跳）。午饭不多，常常是沙漠里盛产、非常甜的水果，而午睡后又去咖啡馆消磨时间到深夜。当地也有一些水烟馆子，我想有兴趣的人可以尝试。

到我决定启程的时候已经在咖啡馆认识了一些教士，其中正有一个要回首都办些事情。我们便一路同行，到鲁贝斯的时候彼此已经非常熟悉。

旅途上因为无事可做，我们交换了些故事。而教士对我在罗占布尔克买的那本轶事册子表现出异乎寻常的兴趣——成为恶魔的提琴手和他的养女！技艺足可乱真，造出夜晚徘徊魔都杀人鬼的人偶师傅！您说这种事该是可能的吗？您别当我是个迂腐的苦修士…但这不是很奇妙吗，竟有人超脱了这世界世俗的限制，从另一个方向企及神灵！您说这都是假的…但您想想，我们真实平凡的命运中也有命之神莫测的牵引，那您怎么能说轶事中没有现实的根基…诸如此类，诸如此类。后来他还大胆地畅想道，说不定每个人都深具超越凡俗的潜力只待激发，而以人为蓝图的人偶也说不定可以乱真，不止在外型而在智能和感情上也接近人类（但据说教会内有一派十分反对这种说法），云云，云云。此时我实在不想再听下去，就提议把那本书送给他。

这个举动竟赢得了旅伴超乎寻常的感激，不过我此时知道米利加迪亚人比我想象中热情很多，也许他本来就打算招待我——这位教士介绍我入住教会资助的旅馆，并不无歉意地对我说，本来圣堂附近的养护院不需要费用也可入住，但近期似乎住着重要的客人，因而难以去打搅。

除此以外，我的旅伴还极尽地主之谊，给我介绍附近各种可供参观的去处，而这些地方没有神职人员陪同是不能胡乱入内的（我不知道这位主人家到底有没有找出时间办他来鲁贝斯的正事，但米利加迪亚大概就是米利加迪亚）。我因之很可能参观了鲁贝斯方圆几里克内所有的圣堂，看过神态各异却又有相似慈悲的命之神神像，并且因为教士的注视过于殷切，只好买了一罐圣油并从雕像前面灌注进去以获得祝福（这似乎是种特别的习俗。神像前面有一个孔洞，把圣油倒进去流过以后从下面接回瓶子，圣油便算得到了神佑，有人在米利加迪亚各个圣堂周游，专求这种祈福）。

我同样去见识了教会在当地兴建的各类慈善设施，这些地方一改圣堂里庄严但阴暗的氛围，收养孤儿的养护院里有附近草药园的苦涩清香，而小孩子的笑语也柔和了医院病房的严厉面目。我偶然对向导提起，虽然米利加迪亚沙漠很多，但鲁贝斯附近却林木荫蔽。不过几天我就被邀请去参观一处专门研究改良土壤的园圃，据说是通过与尹贝罗达的关系而得到潘德莫尼工程师的协助。

一切都极尽美好，若米利加迪亚的大君和命之神的教宗能把福泽从鲁贝斯散播全国，甚或是贫民窟的每一个角落，那么这想必将是尤拉斯大陆最好的国家。教士还盛情邀请我留到仲夏，那时他们的领袖同两名重要的副手会在圣达瑞乌斯大圣堂举行祈福的仪式。

我本想留下，但这样会耽搁相当的行程，而我在外游荡一年以上也未免夸张。不过现在想来，虽显得不知感恩…我总觉得那样沙漠绿洲般的美景也像蜃气所致的幻梦，反而是促使我离开的那件似是而非的事情越发显得真实。但这也许都是鲁比欧那北线的炮火让我判断有所欠缺——我写下这行字的时候为运送一批物资两天没有合眼。

那该是我到首都超过一个旬日的时候，教士终于忙了起来，我连着几天没能见到他。只是一次午餐的时候他找到我，看来有些疲劳（非常少见）但仍露出当地人惯常的笑容请我多留几天，不过晚上一定要早点休息才是。

我有些意外，却没放在心上，当晚仍然照例在咖啡馆消磨时间。而没过午夜，通常坐着闲聊或听故事的人也纷纷散去，我想也许是什么节庆要求之类。但自己枯坐着未免无趣，我便自己动身回旅店去。

咖啡馆和旅店相隔四五个街区，我所在的地方靠近达瑞乌斯圣堂，街道类似棋盘，非常整齐。我必经的路上则有几套典雅庄重的住宅，回廊上路人也愿意休息或驻足欣赏。我这样信步走着，清凉微寒的夜风十分惬意。但经过一个街口时，我余光在隔壁街似乎瞥到什么东西。

我没有介意，但走到下一个街口我再次感觉到什么人同时经过了隔壁的街，停下来看时却不见人影。我所在的街上前后空无一人。也许只是个和我一样迟归的旅客？或只是婆娑摇摆的树影？我没来由地觉得不大舒服，于是紧走了几步，正巧街区尽头是一座有回廊的大宅，我闪进廊子里，打算保险些等对方先走过去。

我没等太久就看见一个人影经过，心里松了口气——只是个恰巧走路和我差不多快慢的人罢了。但随后他（它？）走进路灯底下。

事后想来，我觉得自己非常愚蠢。因为那几乎一定是个带着什么头套的卖艺人，但我当时也许被昼夜颠倒且闲散的生活弄得神志不清，竟被那个模仿蜥蜴之类东西的演员吓得无法动弹，在等他走过许久才逃命一样跑回旅店，第二天就开始物色驶往隆兹布鲁的船票。我的愚昧到了如此的地步，当教士朋友来关心我，问晚上是不是撞上了什么的时候，我一口咬定只是自己对咖啡过敏，而且天气太热已经难以忍受，所以实在需要告辞。而若我当时诚实道来，对方想必会缓慢地微笑，并给我一个合理的解释。

——或者，是这样吗？当我在渐近的炮火和机枪声中开着车，警惕着前路不要被游击队突袭时，或搬运完货物，在泥水浸透的壕沟中裹紧毯子，想要抓住两三个小时睡眠的尾巴时，间或会因为过于疲劳而陷于半睡半醒之间，那时我的思绪或许会漂浮在米利加迪亚夺目的日光之下，而若我不小心提防，便会重回那个夜晚——看见布满鳞片、似人非人的头颅向我转来，而它身后大圣堂的长明灯火像带着阴毒笑意的眼睛。那时我会猛地从噩梦中惊醒，而现如今仅是噩梦的另一张面孔。

** 另一补充（3397年热月） **

我花了太多时间在米利加迪亚（无论是现实中还是文字里），后面显然陷入了品位低下的感伤情绪，若我在家乡倒一杯果茶，在热月长长的下午重新评判自己的文章，大概会因为它太过矫揉而连打几个冷颤。可惜现在不是回乡的时候。母亲写信说家父身体很不好，我试着请假，没有被批准。兄长所在的战线战况胶着，显然更难成行。

从斐度传来一些不知喜忧的消息。根据我听说的不同版本，主战的席道尔将军暴病或是因马车意外去世了（我发现有一定地位的人很容易暴病过世），但那位幽居的不死皇帝传下旨意，说鲁比欧那的广大土地便是对将士奋勇作战的最好报酬，黄金时代必将再一次临到地上。又据说潘德莫尼将给予我国更多援助，胜利已经唾手可得。

但我还记得94年底希望更为高涨。托雷依德永久要塞被攻破后，很多人认为战争已经结束，联合王国软弱可笑的国民（他们竟允许劣等种族寄生在国家里）和那个年幼的女王（战争开始时仅仅十二岁）很快就会来帝都屈膝于不死皇帝。但鲁比欧那军背靠王都阿巴隆知道自己无路可退，反而未让帝国军再前进一步。从那时起，已经过了三年。

从这里起，我没有之前的记录可供提醒自己了，毕竟武器和干粮以外没有太多东西是路上必需。现如今只好记下印象最深的几点，也许之后等我回家能再修改一番这恐怕会掺杂许多错误和现今所感的笔记，但如今我只好预先道歉。

** 隆兹布鲁王国与鲁比欧那联合王国 **

关于从米利加迪亚向隆兹布鲁的渡船之旅我记得的不多，起先船该是沿湖岸而行，然后有一天清晨水手对我指向西南：在内海最狭窄的地方我们可以看到隔岸卡南的绿树，那个国家据说有很多勇猛的战士。

我之前很少对人提起这旅程，毕竟我家族尹贝罗达的通商事宜已经造成了不大不小的麻烦，实在没有必要让人知道我还有去敌国旅行的经历。但如今我隔着七年从记忆中接近隆兹布鲁，竟比从水路或陆路都轻易些——托雷依德那场惨烈的战役之后不久这国家陷入混乱，既已不对帝国造成威胁，也不是任何旅人能够轻易抵达。

而当运输队里的战友偶然知道我曾经成行，他们首先想知道的都是一个问题：我见没见过隆兹布鲁那个黑太子？当我回答远远见过，之后便是一连串发问：有人想知道他是不是真有足足两阿尔雷高，其他人问这个王子看起来是否像传言所说能把人活活撕成两半，或每天要喝活人的鲜血…等等。实际上，当时给我的印象是隆兹布鲁人极爱戴他们的老国王（旅店的老板娘把国王的版印画像放在大堂一角，每天早上除尘时不忘说一句祝福的话），对王储倒不甚提及。

不过我在布隆海德短暂停留时，有一天看见这位王子骑着马陪同他母后的马车出了城堡，也许是到另一处行宫去。那天阴郁而稍微下着小雨，我看了一阵就掉头回旅店了。若努力回想，我记得他实际上和我军的战斗英雄、现如今升任准将的巴尔兹上尉差不多身量，是在军中看起来可能不够起眼的人。不过巴尔兹准将在宣传画中泰然无畏的风度吸引了许多男孩投军，这位王子却是一副无谓中夹杂些微疲惫的神色——仅从那匆匆一瞥，我完全无法想象他日后在帝国军人口中如同恶鬼的名声。

我这种讲故事的方法，自然极难得到战友的赞赏（有些人怀疑我看见的根本不是王子而是一个随从官，真正的那个形同野兽，根本无法见人）。最终我总是自暴自弃地投他们所好，要么谈隆兹布鲁的王后打开马车车窗，对欢呼的群众致意时能看出她风韵犹存；要么转而讲鲁比欧那的新女王，她对民众讲演时声音清脆甜美，而她身后侍立、英姿飒爽的骑士实际上也是女性。这样一来就常常引发激烈的讨论，战友兴致勃勃，一改平时沉闷的氛围，但谈话的方向常让我难以记载。

另一个大部分人极感兴趣的话题是这两个国家的人是否真的那么愚昧。我到这时早就放弃抵抗，宁愿谈自己旅途中听过的一些传说和新奇的习俗，也懒于讲出自己的想法：实际上帝国和联合王国的居民在我看来并不迥然相异。习惯的差异让我更倾向自己的故乡，但差异恐怕不等若道义的高下。

但还是回到传说和习俗的话题。有一两个故事特别受欢迎，我带着它们像我挎着自己凹了一角的军用水壶，而其他从行李中掉落的只好等今后再补上。其中一个是关于荒野里的古墓：据说有些地方还有灵魂在其中徘徊不去，甚或怀着怨毒杀害一切敢于打扰它们安眠的人。我从隆兹布鲁北上后向西旅行，穿越了鲁比欧那三个邦国，这类故事也就像同一个根系开出的花朵，在不同的土壤中绽出相异但酷似的色泽。

在梅尔兹堡北部更接近巴拉克的地方，我听说更东边的海登之民声称这是一种勉强具有人形的惨白怪物，手脚细长却坚硬如金属，这种东西据说会把人类的孩子拐回墓穴，而那些孩子也会变成相似的非人怪物。等我到了更为尚武的冯迪拉多（此地大公还保留着宫廷剑术指导师），则据说这实际上是武士的魂魄仍在寻找对手，有人甚至藏在废墟里看到过这些鬼魂彼此拼杀，它们手持百年后仍锋利如新的兵刃，眼睛则是嗜血的紫红。最后一种则近似于荒谬的遐思，说曾有人见过一个打阳伞的女孩仍在寻找她在黄金时代失落的宝物，或者也有人说这女孩虽然穿着精致的裙装，却拿着一把甚至比自己还高的镰刀或者鉈刀。

除此之外，还有一类野兽变成人的故事。这种故事我在靠近巴拉克的地方听的较多，而且少有太过离奇的变形。总而言之，不同于在前线有人亲眼见到的所谓驱使圣兽的战士，这个传说实际上关于山野精灵化人：这些精灵既是动物（据说有狐狸、狼或者猫）但也能以人形示人，并且稍不留意便会偷走人家里的财宝。我猜想这故事的原型可能是野兽闯进山民家中翻找食物，不过和我同队的人总能想出更不入流的解释。

有些其他想法讲出来注定无趣。有时我的思绪被零碎记忆的丝线所网罗，追寻这些散乱线头的根源时看出未曾见过的图案。3394年我最初听到托雷依德要塞战况时只想着战争将要结束，现在反而从沉淀的碎片中拼凑起细雨中一个年轻人的无谓神色，并且好像恍然大悟般知道这个人和我的许多战友一样已经死去，并且也像他们一样肢体破碎、伤口即使清洗过也散发出垂死之人过于明显的味道。我也想起军官喝令集合后给我们读战报里新近攻下的城市或地区，并且以下令般的口吻告诉我们一切进展顺利。但在记忆无尽的编织中毫无意义的音节突然成了繁荣城镇，它们的名字由当地人读来像一个个饱满香甜的水果。也是在那些地方我参加了他们的仲夏祭典，有人争着给我这个外乡人讲奇异的故事，另外的青年男女怂恿我跳过篝火火堆来得到新一年太阳的祝福。如今想来那些日子本身好像就太过年轻，而像我这样的士兵早已不敢直视曾经欢迎我的眼睛。

~~ ** （3398年班赛德及其它） ** ~~

~~ 班赛德 ~~

** 3399年 **

我时间不多，只好尽快写下自从上次以来发生的事，这样一来若还有活人能看到这几页纸，至少不至于惊愕于过分残破的叙述。

去年战况最胶着的时候，我们听说皇妃在斐度遇刺，艾伯李斯特准将虽试图护卫，却反被凶残的刺客所杀，而皇妃殿下为免受侮辱堕楼而死。若不死皇帝当时并未从幕后出现重新执掌权柄，那么军队想必会被不安与恐慌重创。相对的，当皇帝重新起用那位曾率军突破托雷依德要塞的将军时，大约四年前的传言也并未断绝——那时人们说，武装船和操纵船的将军周围有诅咒环绕，否则何以主持此事的导都工程师竟全家都死于非命，而托雷依德要塞一战虽胜又惨烈异常呢？

大约此时，我所在的小队在东线运输路上被狙击，副驾驶上的护卫当场丧生，碎弹片避开了我的动脉，使我得以失去意识前把货运车开回营地，但大量失血和之后的感染更为致命。从高热中稍微恢复清醒后我正赶上看到家母层层转递来的信，据说兄长随军挺进普罗维登斯，但她想知道为何报道说此地已被帝国收复，却迟迟收不到我兄长的消息。

等到99年初我被转到帝国北部的一间医院，在路上又染了肺炎。我尽力向其他病号打听，仍没有确定的消息。有伤员告诉我说，至少武装船是开往普罗维登斯了，之后再没有战舰在其他战场的消息，我也没见过一个从普罗维登斯撤下的伤兵。过了不多几个月，又据说鲁比欧那在组织一支联军预备做总反攻，领军的梅尔兹堡大公不但召集他领地的少数民族，还说动女王派出奥罗尔队——甚至导都也指派工程师去调查当地的情况。

对我说这个消息的人是个小军官，他带着我在许多人那里见过的笃定义愤痛骂潘德莫尼，因为它挑拨我国参战以后又反复无常地背叛——但（小军官说）怎么能指望那些懦弱又疯狂的工程师呢？他们当年一手造成了混乱和毁灭却一走了之，现在帝国想重建辉煌又因他们而横增变数...而那个与他们一再交易的不死皇帝，谁知道他那种异常的寿命是不是来自潘德莫尼的诡异技术，甚至他本身说不定就是导都阴谋中的一环呢？

谈论这种事在几个月前都还是不可想象的，可能连我这个听者都难逃军法处置。但现在医院里有几周给养都不充足，伤员不再送来，伤愈出院的人无处可去。我们收到的信没有剪刀的痕迹，但最新一次收信却也是数周之前的事。我怀疑早就没有上级继续听取报告或作出规划，不死皇帝更没有任何继续施政的迹象——本来我以为这种时候号称不死之人也终于有可能暴病身死，但后来发生的事超过了任何不敬的讽刺。

约十五天以前，三四个兵驾着车逃到镇上要求补充给养，且讲了些极为耸人听闻的消息：他们本来从属某部在鲁比欧那作战，但赶到上级指示的会师地却没有任何部队前来，联络线路不通，派出的哨兵迟迟不归。他们在附近驻扎，部队长官坐卧不安，命令让平时多数倍的人手值岗，也正因此这几个人逃回一命。入夜以后几个钟头，岗哨报告说终于看见友军接近驻营地，只是队伍不整，可能遭遇过敌军。

等对方到了近旁火光以内，他们才明白队伍不整不是因为遭遇鲁比欧那那支谣传的反攻队伍。有些士兵身上满是血污尚还有人的面目，但其他人头骨开裂淌出脓水，或五官中流下蛆虫和污秽——是死人回来，要在坟墓中会合战友。

看了这景象还保有理智的人发现枪弹不能阻止已死之人，在撤退（或者，实际上是溃逃）时才发现死者军队已经迂回阻住了他们的退路。这队人逃进林中躲过一劫，但穿过鲁比欧那满怀敌意的国土、辗转回到边境的只有三四人而已。他们听说尹贝罗达的荒漠有营地可以避难，但是...

这伙人最后实际上是天黑时偷了一批医院的物资逃跑的，我不知道是不是去尹贝罗达的荒漠营地。镇上大部分人认为这是一伙满口谎言的无耻逃兵，但我以一个病人惯有的偏执开始怀疑。

又过了约五天，隔壁城镇有人骑型号古老的自动马赶到镇上，告诉我们离这里十里克的小城遭遇屠杀，幸存者神智不清，说是一支死者的军队摧毁城市，而死难的人自己也变成死者加害活人。这事听来不可思议，但若真有入侵者也不应掉以轻心。消息传开，相当一部分人收拾家什向西逃走，也有一些决定留下，毕竟这是他们世代居住的土地。

我很想去一探究竟，但中弹的腿肌肉萎缩厉害，而且因为缺药肺炎一直未好，若真的发现有变恐怕不能活着回来。虽然如此，我自荐在镇上墓地边的塔楼放哨，若有情况便通知其他人。

有七八天没见任何动静，但第九天傍晚我看到远处尘埃漫起。若是军队，他们走得太慢。镇上人集中在镇中心的广场（那里有镇上最坚固的几栋建筑，地下室如今联通起来，供长久抵抗之用），不多的枪械和武器被聚集起来，人们用家具造起路障。我所在的塔楼还有少量储备的食物和水，但无论那天还是次日，惯常送饭跑腿的孩子都没有来。我不大觉得奇怪，也没有太多怨恨——不管最后身死何处，我想未必还有活人给异乡客立一块墓碑。

战斗是在第十天结束的，也许在第十一天。第十天傍晚，我从塔楼起先不过看见几个醉汉似的身影踉跄地走在街上，但稍微远望则是密密麻麻的人头迟缓攒动。那些死人靠得太紧，以致在我的距离像是组成某种硕大而满布溃烂和增生、不断抽搐蠢动的肉虫。

若此刻失去理智也许倒还好些，但我注定要经受等待时无限延长了的折磨。光是看着这令人作呕的缓慢行进就让人头皮发麻，而这些毫无智慧的东西看来几近漫无目的，让人忍不住怀揣起一丝虚弱而目不忍睹的期望——也许它们会就此离开，大部分房屋空无一人，而被选作掩体的几栋房子里人们藏得很好。

并非如此。我想那些东西也许能感知到什么（动作？气味？温度？），拖着步伐开始向镇中靠拢。有人开枪了，尽管之前被告知枪弹无用，枪声仍然持续不断。我们也从之前逃兵那里知道这些东西怕火，因而我看见路障处处点起，但早在木料燃尽之前那些毫无痛觉的尸体就试着冲击障碍。在因火塌陷的低处它们往里面攀爬，而身体里的腐烂液体溢出来阻住火势，其他尸体就爬在焦黑抽动的残骸上继续前进。着火的路障以外我很难看到什么，但火焰吞食的噼啪声以外隐约能听见一种钝响。等惊叫变做歇斯底里的哭泣和惨叫我知道那些东西是在撞门。

第十一天天亮时，城镇一片死寂，但还有成群的死者在街道上摇晃。我仍在塔楼上躺着，发觉现在除了继续写这笔记并无可做之事。我已能看见自己的死期，要么它们发现我在这地方，要么我自己冒险下去寻找幸存者和食物，但一个跛腿的病鬼逃不过死人。我一夜没睡，下午开始发烧并干呕，并且以令自己都吃惊的冷漠意识到还有一种选项：我这身体从另个意义上与死亡只有一墙之隔，等那时候来临，便并非它们终于找到我，而是我前去加入那席卷地面的行进。

如今我甚至不知该做何感想，五个多世纪之前薄暮时代的人们面对被涡吞噬的大地也许同样不知所措。有人会说这是某种神罚——五百多年前因人类试图企及神明的傲慢，如今以我们妄自尊大的愚蠢——但相信有具备大能大知、却专会惩罚人类的神...也许这本身就是荒谬。

若真有这样的神：或许我们骄矜地自以为优越，为恢复往日荣光有权去侵占更软弱者的土地时便犯下罪行，甚或仅是姑息默许也该与谋划者同罚。我们手上既流着无辜者的鲜血，这债务终要用无尽的血与泪来清偿。但即便如此——即便如此，何以被帝国侵略（我现在可以自由地说这个词）的鲁比欧那要最先承受处罚呢？拿起武器保护家国的罪过岂比我们更重？在这土地上活着的众人之中，何尝有一人该被如此夺去曙光初现时飘渺的期望？若真有神冥冥之中颁布这样为人所认为非义的法典，我也不认为它必要被求取幸福的人们敬拜为神。

因而这世上所有的也许并不是神，而是徒然向欲望抓取的诸多意志，和世界不可违逆的漠然法则。正义仅是书上过于灿烂的字眼，人们免于受审，但在这孤独的自由中从未能免于苦痛。也因此...一切辉煌的秩序终将倒塌，拯救世界的英雄惨遭横死，明君背后鲜血淋漓，而盛世之下脓毒横流。我们流离、探寻、争斗或者践踏，但一切调和了高洁与低贱的人同受一种力量的倾轧蹂躏，像我抓住自己所见诸多故事已经变色的丝线，看到它们编入同一个混沌的终点。

现在也许是我们听到不祥消息的第十二天。我发烧得厉害，被记忆的潮水推往过去，溯流愈发艰难。

我不再记得自己是读到还是亲身经历了一些故事，也不再判断所听过的传说中有多少臆造和真实。那些罗占布尔克的石头花瓣下掩埋的，尹贝罗达的沙漠蜃楼里扭曲的，或者米利加迪亚的神圣殿堂里隐藏的，又或东方村落里人们业已遗忘的…这些或许存在之事在我脑中膨胀然后收缩，像一棵巨树分开许多可能性的枝杈，此时无人试图修剪，但无序的狂乱增生后也是无意义的灰烬。

这也许是我还在绝壁边缘勉强挣爬的原因，我看见自己的终点却不能想象这样死去的意义。或者我发觉自己之前几十年人生也同样如若无物，信誓旦旦留下的承诺过于可笑，而费时记录的旅程一片荒芜。我看到结局，却迟迟无法为自己想出一个结尾。

只不过...我还记得91年回国前，自己最后去了一个地方，那里没有比别处更奇诡的传说，没有比别处更明快或更沉郁的居民，国家不比别处更坏或更好。但是有一天清晨我爬到城镇附近的山顶，看见朝阳的光线像群鸟展开羽翼向我飞来，而我身后是它们扑簌颤动的阴影。过去与现在的交汇处我发觉自己可以那样活着：像一切卑微荒唐的造物活着时那样，在自己所有挣扎着的欢乐和痛苦中自证存在。而我最后可以那样死去：群鸟振翅而飞时融入天光倾泻的洪流，仅把自己的影子留在地上。

我想这可能是最后一个黎明，街道上有死者缓慢聚集的脚步，我不需要从窗口探头也知道它们聚集在塔楼边，木制的门不消几次撞击就会碎裂，那时它们就会找到我。

但我靠在窗边也看到同一个在这漫长旅途中照着我的太阳，像从未知晓大地上的苦难般不可逼视。毫无阴霾的天空与暗影骚动的地面之间我像做着苦工一样喘息。

那么此处就是我旅程的终点。


End file.
